Regarding Beauty
by madwriter223
Summary: An injustice done, a beauty slain, an OverLord filled with grief. Angst, Character Death, Slash, OOC written long time ago, forgive the mistakes


**Regarding Beauty**

Red eyes that glinted with adoration whenever they turned his way, no matter what he did.

Pale chest that moved erratically when their owner was laying under him.

Hair of fiery red, so soft he wondered so often if it was made of silk.

Agile hands, capable of creating any machine that could ever be thought of.

Long fingers that clenched almost painfully around his shoulders, as their owner moaned in bliss.

A voice that in the throws of passion could bring envy to the purest of angels.

A true beauty, so rare and stunning Chase Young wondered if he was even worthy of lusting after this creature.

The voice was silent now, lips he kissed numerous times parted slightly.

Long fingers were still, and unmoving.

Agile hands seemed now to be made of cloth, the delicate bones crushed, skin ripped.

Hair of fiery red now seemed to be leaking, spreading the breathtaking color onto the ground.

Pale chest, that rose with every breath, now was not.

Red eyes, that gazed at him with such a fire, now were dull, unfocused and deprived of the glint of life.

Jack Spicer was dead.

Chase wanted to deny the words as soon as they passed through his mind, but how could he? It didn't matter how much he wanted to, but how could he, when the evidence of this vile act lay before him, broken and surrounded by rock debris.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So long, losers!!" Jack yelled triumphally, his heli-pack carrying him away towards victory, the newest wu clutched tightly in his hand. He managed to get to it before the Xiaolin monks, finally having a reason to gloat. When the young Dragons arrived, he did just that. One could easily see the

anger in their eyes. And just as the boy genius was about to fly away, the Dragons attacked.

A kick from the Fire Dragon forced his body to fly in the opposite direction it was originally going, Jack's hands releasing the Shen Gong Wu, the object falling right into the greedy clutches of the Water Dragon.

"Jack Spicer! You have yet again been defeated!" the small monk yelled smugly, and the others laughed as the redhead slowly got up off the rock he landed roughly on.

The Evil Boy Genius stood on shaky legs, his sight spinning. He glared angrily at the monks. "Not fair! I got to it first, it's mine!"

"The one who finds is allowed to keep!"

"That's 'finders keepers', Omi." Raimundo said, then turned to the redhead. "And losers weepers!"

Jack narrowed his eyes at him. "You know, you call yourselves good, but by the number of times you stole wu instead of winning them, I'd say you are no better than me."

Probably not the wisest thing to say, considering the differences in their strengths But even that knowledge didn't prepare him for the Fist of Tebigong hitting him in the chest, crushing the ribs it met.

His now pain-consumed body flew back, slamming into a rock cliff with such force great hunks of rock crumbled away. The redheads unmoving body fell down to the ground below, the hard pieces following after him, only to finish the job.

The last thing he heard was the Earth Dragons voice calling after him. "Don't you dare compare us to the likes of you, you no good vermin."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Unspeakable rage filled Chase's chest. How dare they? How dare they?!

He grabbed one large boulder, lifting it up off the pale legs it was crushing, and threw it far beyond the horizon.

HOW DARE THEY??!!

He gently lifted the frail body, cradling it to his chest protectively, trying not to notice the lack of resistance the bones should be making. Blood seeped through the skin as if it was nothing more than a sponge.

How could anyone dare to do this? How?

He slowly bent his head down, touching his forehead to the dead boys one. A feeling of great injustice passed through his whole being.

How can these monsters call themselves good, when they have blood on their hands?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chase sat on one of the killer boulders, not caring in the slightest how much time he had spent simply looking at the peaceful face, combing his fingers through the red hair. The blood seeping onto his hand seemed to steal away the softness it once had, the locks now stiff and unpleasant to the touch. Still, the Overlord didn't care.

A touch of a furry paw on his leg made him look at his faithful warriors. They sat around him, guarding him in his grief. They came to love the boy also, and Chase could see it pained them to see his unmoving body in such bad shape.

"A gracing could help." Chase whispered, looking back to eyelids he helped close, hiding the deep crimson eyes from the world. Chase wanted to open them again, and to get lost in the intense gaze one more time, but their dullness pained him like nothing else.

He looked at the rest of the delicate body, wincing at the crushed and torn flesh. Yes, a gracing would help. It would heal his body. The boy wouldn't have to be buried while looking like a torn rag doll. It would also guarantee forever peace for his soul.

A gracing was all he could do for the youth now.

He stood up, his jungle cats instantly following his steps.

"Go back home." Chase ordered , gently shifting the light weight in his arms. "I'll be there shortly."

Obediently, the cats turned and walked away, heads down in silent remorse.

Chase teleported to the only place he could thing of, where a gracing still could be received.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As soon as he appeared in his destination, he received the welcome he was expecting.

"Chase Young!!"

The four Dragons immediately took their battle positions, their Wudai weapons in their hands and ready.

Chase wanted nothing more than to beat all four into a pulp so bloody they would have no more desire to keep on living, but the cooling body in his arms stopped him. "I did not come here to fight." he forced out from behind tightly gritted teeth.

"Then you came to force me to serve you again!"

The Water Dragon was going first, his arrogance and giant ego first to crush.

"Kindly state the purpose of your visit, if it is not to engage in battle." a calm voice requested behind him, and Chase turned to the Head-Monk, spotting his 'purpose' shivering around his neck.

"I came to him." the Overlord said, nodding with his head towards the small dragon.

"M- m- m- me?" Ahh, the fear he will make the other monks feel. Good thing they had such a wonderful example.

"Dojo?"

"Don't tell me you want to make him into a soup again." The Wind Dragon seemed to be irritated. When Chase'll be done with him, irritation will be his only problem. But not now.

Chase moved his arms forward slowly, presenting the dead boy to the dragon. "Grace him..." he whispered.

The shape-shifting creature's eyes widened. "Grace him?! But he would have to be- oh." First shock, then painful understanding. Chase went through the same when he found the boy.

"How?" Fung asked, bending down to allow Dojo onto the ground to change.

"Your apprentices." Chase answered, his gaze not leaving the growing Dragon.

The older monks face turned grim, head dropping slightly. "I shall pray for him."

The Overlord didn't answer, noticing from the corner of his eye the young Dragons seemed confused. He hoped Fung would not forgive them as quickly as he usually did.

He returned to watch as Dojo ripped one of his scales off, breathing fire on it for a short moment. He then bent over the Evil Lord, laying the scale on the unmoving chest in his arms.

"With my flesh I bring your body grace," the dragon whispered, and Chase could feel the boys body returning to its normal shape. No wound or imperfection could be seen on the pale frame. "With my flame I release your soul." The scale disappeared into the child chest, and Chase stepped back. The ritual made the body seem warm, and for a fleeting moment he thought he saw the lids flutter. But they stayed closed.

He tightened his grip on the boy, hugging him to his chest. He looked at the once again small dragon, and nodded his head. "Thank you." he said softly.

Dojo looked back at him solemnly. "It is my duty to grace the dead."

"DEAD??!!" all four Dragons exclaimed, and the ancient creature glared at them.

"They will not go unpunished, I assure you." he said, and Chase felt himself growling with fury and hate.

"They will pay for what they did, but I will be the one to make them pay." His intense gaze made the small dragon flinch and move back. "I will make them regret what they did."

Dojo nodded, then hung his head. "There is no way for me to stop you."

"What?!"

"Dojo!!"

"You'll allow him to kill us?!"

"We're Xiaolin Monks!!"

Chase's face twisted into a cruel smile. "You killed a person. You took a life. By the laws of Xiaolin, you are unfit to even stay on this ground."

"K- killed?" How sweet the Fire Dragon's voice shook, so full of shock. How often has he heard Jack's voice waver like that, only in fear, when he encountered the monks? He could not count.

"You are murderers." Chase growled hotly, his hands pulling the boy closer to him. "You are now a kind worse than me."

The four paled, then reddened with indignation. Before they could say anything, Chase teleported away to his Lair.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chase gently lay Jack Spicer on his bed. In the past the sight of the boy on his sheets, laying with arms slightly to the sides, right for the taking, would have made a tingle rise in his crotch. Now only emptiness could be felt.

This shouldn't have ended like this. The boy should be able to grow old, to live his life to the end! For evil's sake, he even remembered that wench talking about the Jack Spicer from the future! If the monks hadn't played with the past, maybe this wouldn't have hap-

The monks played with the past. They changed it, then rechanged it, not caring about the consequences.

He would do it too. He just needed the Sands of Time.

Without wasting another second, Chase teleported back to the Xiaolin Temple.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chase had no problems with braking into the Shen-Gong-Wu vault, but when he felt the Sands of Time in his hand, he suddenly had doubts.

If he went back to save Jack, it still wasn't a certainty the monks wouldn't kill him in a different battle. He needed the boy to be as far away from them as possible. But how?

Then he knew what he had to do.

"Sands of Time!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chase looked around the landscape of the past, noticing some things to be familiar, some he had long forgotten about, and some things from the present, though now they were under construction.

Deciding he would go sight-seeing a different time, he closed his eyes, concentrating on the place he wanted to go, and teleported there.

When Chase opened his eyes next, he was standing on a hill, looking down on a building surrounded by small children. The Overlord decided to first look in the school Jack told him about. If the child wasn't there, he would have to locate his house.

That proved itself to be unnecessary though, when his sight caught a little albino standing at one corner of what appeared to be a playground. Feeling a little melancholic, Chase crouched low to the ground, simply observing the soon-to-become Evil Boy Genius. He watched as the boy walked around a little, clearly not having found any playmates. It seemed the boy always found it difficult to have friends.

He frowned though, when three other kids approached the boy, then growled, when they began 'playing' with him. Without a second thought, he teleported once again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Little Jack Spicer covered his face with his arms as the older kids played their favorite game with him. He really hated it, but he was the youngest kid in kindergarten. Plus, no one liked him, even the teachers. No one liked a white freak.

A particularly well aimed rock hit his head, and he yelped. He could feel the blood trailing down from the wounds. He risked dropping his arms slightly to gaze with pleading desperation at the teacher watching over them during recess, but the woman was looking the other way. Pain filled his being, tears clouding his vision. He didn't notice the next rock, until it hit his left brow. He covered his head again, trying to ignore the joyful cries of the older boys. From what he gathered, hitting his face gave them the most points.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chase appeared right behind one of the young bullies just in time to see the rock thrown hit the albino's face. With a low growl he bent down, and grabbed the brats ankle, lifting him high into the air, making sure he fell on his face first, scraping it viciously on the ground. The runts cry of pain sounded delicious to his ears.

He glared at the now crying boy, malicious self-satisfaction singing in his soul. "If you ever again come near him, I'll kill you." he hissed, enjoying the way the brat shuddered. He released his hold, and the boy fell to the ground, landing on his head. "Now get lost." He glared at the other bullies, bearing his sharp teeth at them. "All of you."

He waited a few moments till the brainless runts run into the school building, before turning to the little albino. Big fat tears were falling from the crimson eyes, arms curled protectively against his chest now, whole body shivering in fear.

Chase's face softened immediately, and he dropped to one knee next to the child. "Hello, Jack."

The boy blinked in surprise. "You know me?"

"Yes I do. Very well in fact." he smiled when the tiny albino dropped his arms to his sides, and took a step forward, looking curiously at him. "I am a friend."

"I don't have friends." Jack muttered, cocking his head at the Overlord "Your eyes are golden."

"And yours are red." he frowned when the child blushed and averted his gaze. "Did I say that's a bad thing?" he asked, taking hold of the boys chin, and gently turning it to face him. "I happen to like red eyes."

Jack's eyes lit up, small hands grabbing his wrist. "Really?!"

"Yes, really." Chase looked over his shoulder, when he sensed someone coming. One of the adults was advancing towards them, his anger evident. Most probably those brats told the 'responsible grown-ups'. If he killed him now, that would more than likely scare Jack, so he did the second thing that sprang to his mind.

Using his lightning speed, he lifted the child into his arms, and teleported away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chase set the boy down on the rocky ground they appeared on, crouching next to him.

"Do you see that entrance?" he asked, pointing at the far wall.

"Not really."

Chase ignored that. "I want you to go through that, and give this letter," he took the folded piece of paper he prepared earlier from behind his chest armor, and handed it to the boy. "and give it to the person who lives inside. You're going to be living with him from now on."

The boy looked at him in surprise "Huh?"

"He's... my twin brother, so don't be surprised that he looks exactly like me. He'll be your friend, though at the beginning it may not seem like that."

The boy looked utterly confused. "Huh?"

Chase unstrapped the machine from his back and handed it to the child. "This is for you."

Jack looked at it suspiciously. "What is it?"

"A heli-pack." Chase patted himself on the back for remembering to take it. "I'll leave it to you to figure it out. Just know it can make you fly."

Jack looked at him as if he had grown a second pair of arms, then shook his head. "You're weird, mister."

Chase chuckled, then pushed the boy to the entrance, opening it with a wave of his hand. "Go on. Don't forget to be polite." he added with another push, then left, teleporting a few miles away, still close enough to see the boy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jack blinked when the weird person disappeared. He looked at the now open entrance. It looked like he didn't have a choice. He squared his little shoulders, and entered. He immediately spotted the misters brother, standing on the stairs nearby . They really did look alike.

"What do you want here, brat?" the adult hissed, glaring at the boy. Child or not, he was trespassing, and trespassers were not welcome.

Jack gulped in fear, shuffling his feet nervously. "I- I was s- supposed to give t- this to y- you..." he muttered quietly, extending the letter towards the hostile mister. He flinched, when he felt it being yanked out of his hand brutally.

Chase Young opened the letter, and found himself widening his eyes in surprise when he saw his own handwriting.

'Chase Young,

I am you from the future. I have used the Sands of Time to fix an injustice done to both of us, though you don't know of it yet.

The child's name is Jack Spicer. You are to keep him with you, teach and train him well. He will become a loyal and useful ally in the future, so do not do anything that will make the child hate you. He can become a formidable enemy, and believe me when I say this – you don't want that.

One more thing – never leave him alone with the Xiaolin Monks. If you do, you will regret it one day.

Chase Young'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sands of Time!"

Chase appeared just outside his mountain lair, back in his own time-line. He dropped the Shen-Gong-Wu, and marched to his home. He didn't notice anything different, no sign's if it worked or not.

He made his way quickly to the bedroom he left Jack in, snapping the door open. There on the bed lay Jack. He was wearing different clothes, but other than that he was in the same position Chase had left him before returning to the past.

It hadn't worked. Nothing changed.

Chase walked over to the bed, sitting down heavily next to the motionless figure. The reality was devastating. He couldn't do even such a measly thing like keeping Spicer safe.

The Overlord leaned forward, pressing his hands to his face. Like Jack had said so many times, this sucked.

He sat there for long moments, not moving, hands still covering his face. He was so concentrated on his inner turmoil that he didn't even notice movements on the bed, until two pale arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders.

"Hi Chase." Jack muttered against his neck. "Sorry, I must've dozed off there, you were gone awfully long."

Chase slowly turned around, his eyes meeting the boys face. Jack was grinning at him, wild fire burning in the crimson orbs. He was alive.

Chase let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding, then threw himself at the Evil Genius, ignoring the yelp that escaped him, and crushed their lips together.

Only when he was deep inside that fragile body, the pale chest moving erratically under him, the long fingers clenched almost painfully around his shoulders, and the air around them was filled with their combined pants, and Jacks sweet moans, did Chase truly believe the Evil Genius was alive, with him, and that he could still get lost in that intense crimson gaze.


End file.
